


Blind

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “What do you mean you’re my blind date?” asked by siakb via tumblr





	Blind

“What do you mean you’re my blind date?”

The question was laced with far too many emotions for Emma to truly distinguish them all, but Regina’s eyes searched on hers, angered and glimmering with purple sparks that made the younger woman swallow thickly. However, she hadn’t reached this far into Storybrooke’s strange reality without the gumption she was all too grateful for that had helped her before she had taken that step within the boundaries of a town that wasn’t even supposed to exist.

Eyes narrowing and feeling her own raw magic biting on her fingertips as she moved her hand against the surface of the table, the blonde nibbled on her bottom lip, suddenly all too aware of the couples that surrounded them all in the small bistro she still hadn’t dare to ask which story was from.

“It means.” She said, the jolt she had felt when Regina had entered the place returning once more, the sound of her high-heels so ingrained on her psyche she hadn’t needed to look up from her phone to know she was the one that had walked in before the sound had come to a stop, realization dawning in. It wasn’t like the red rose Emma had been instructed to carry with her was hard to miss after all, and the petals stared back at her, mocking both of them as Emma lowered her glare, trying to catch any possible culprits lurking around. “That we have been set up.”

When she glanced up once more Regina was eyeing her with a hard glare that was still hued in purple. Her anger, however, didn’t seem to be focused on her but rather on their situation and the blonde let out a small sigh she hadn’t realized she had been holding when she saw how the right hand of the brunette relaxed after having been curled into an almost fist for the past few minutes. No fire-balls in sight.

Her response to that didn’t go unnoticed to the brunette since she hummed curtly before taking a seat on the chair placed across the blonde, fingers still but circled in purple fume Emma could feel her new-found magic respond to in the form of small electric currents dancing through her veins.

It was an unspoken reality; the fact that Regina was truly trying to not use magic, to keep her promise to Henry as best as she could. And it didn’t matter to the blonde that Mary,-no, Snow, was still weary of the older woman; she had seen enough of Cora Mills during her stay back in the Enchanted Forest to at least know a portion of the answer to the question she had once asked Regina.

“ _Why are you like this?”_

She was woken up from her thoughts by Regina’s voice; soft and embellished with a smile that was far too tight and far too perfect for Emma’s liking. A way, the blonde suspected, to keep any possible onlookers at bay. While her presence hadn’t gathered all that many stares Regina’s own did in a way that left a faint bitter taste on the back of her mouth.

“Who do you think wanted to play with us like that?”

There it was, the tilt on her voice, the way she used that drawl that Emma had learnt to link to the woman Snow said she still was; a noble, a Queen. Pressing her lips together and pressing the palms of her hands against the table, she almost shivered as Regina’s eyes softened while focusing on her once more. Almost as if she had sensed the way Emma had felt the pull there, one that now raked through her body once more as the purple plume on Regina’s eyes grew darker; stronger.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma sucked on her breath; after the small moment they both had shared outside the diner it almost felt surreal to have the brunette call her by her surname in a way elicited a shake of her head, eyelids dropping momentarily.

“I don’t know.” Her voice was rough, deep, jagged and she tried to clear her throat as she pressed her hands even more into the table, catching Regina’s eyes following the movement, halting on her knuckles, on the white on her already pale skin. She felt cold in a way, a sudden burst of heat on the base of her neck crawling up her veins, carrying with it magic and power in a way that she felt drunk on it. “Who had access to…”

She stopped, mid-sentence, thinking back on the app that had appeared on her phone a few days ago, the cheeky smirk of a boy far too wise for his years as Emma had mentioned it off-handedly, the way the same boy had hummed; almost knowingly, when she had mentioned to Ruby that someone had in fact liked her profile there, a profile she hadn’t set up. A profile that didn’t truly have pictures but rather quotes that were heavy with longing and warmth.

“Henry.”

It wasn’t her who said his name but rather Regina, the ire that had appeared muffled and silenced as she deflated, her hands, now atop the table as well, moving closer to Emma, close enough for the blonde to feel her body-heat in waves, caressing her.

“He wanted us…”

Emma stopped, tongue too big for her mouth, lips parched, nerves flaring.

“Why.”

She didn’t have an answer; but looking at Regina’s face, at the sudden openness there, the kind of one that made her shiver and wish for the brazenness of maybe a former  self to reach and touch and clasp and kiss… she had a pretty good suspicion.


End file.
